


Escalators

by Thatscoolbutwhataboutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Escalators, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Harry has a child, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Shopping Malls, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatscoolbutwhataboutlarry/pseuds/Thatscoolbutwhataboutlarry
Summary: "No. You shouldn't be with someone like me. There's so much you don't know...""But I'd like to get to know you, Harry. That's the point. You and your daughter."Or the one where Louis rescues a little girl from the top of the escalator but ends up saving her father, too.





	Escalators

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Mom. (I'm so sorry)

They have practiced this. Harry took her to the mall where they held hands and practiced and practiced until they couldn't feel their legs anymore. They did this every day after Harry picked her up from school. He made sure that she felt comfortable doing it with and without holding his hand. She looked so confident by the time they were done that Harry was sure that he rid her of her fears. They have practiced this so many times that Harry was sure that she had it down.

 

So when they go to the mall to actually shop instead of just riding the escalator up and down for hours, Harry is only slightly worried.

 

It's a busy day at the mall, nearly time for Valentine's Day, so people are hustling and bustling their butts off to get their last minute shopping in. Harry wouldn't normally be shopping for Valentine's Day gifts as he is currently single and has been since he ended his relationship with his boyfriend after years of dating. He also believes that buying gifts that others will most likely discard not only contributes to a corrupt capitalist society but also devalues the gift so much that it is essentially throwing money into a fire and watching it burn. However his daughter recently came up to him and told him that they had to buy Valentine's Day cards for everyone in the class.

 

Harry has a minor flaw when it comes to his parenting skills; he finds it extremely difficult to say, “no”. Especially when it's as simple as going to the store and buying something that costs no more than five pounds. He doesn't even think his daughter understands the concept behind Valentine's Day, but who is he to tell her that most stories about Saint Valentine aren't backed up by facts.

 

Nevertheless Harry acquiesces and takes Marina to look for Valentine's Day cards the day before Valentine's Day. Marina is happy as can be, bounding around the store searching for suitable cards. Harry is just happy to see her so happy.

 

Things haven't been the easiest for them since Harry became a single parent, and Harry knows that Marina misses the way things used to be. If only Harry could give her that, give her a normal life. The only way he can even create the illusion of a normal family is by doing some of the things a normal father would do, like buying Valentine's Day cards.

 

Easier said than done is what Harry discovers after Marina rejects yet another package of cards and begs to check a different store. Harry agrees, balancing the multiple bags in his hands and reaching out for her hand. Originally the plan had been to get in, buy some cards, and get out, but entering the different shops reminded Harry of the various things that he needed to buy and one purchase lead to another. Harry is ashamed of himself.

 

They take the escalator up and when Marina steps on with no hesitation, Harry wants to cry of happiness. Marina, herself, looks so joyful and full of pride. Harry loves her more than words can describe.

 

Valentine's Day cards featuring cats telling whoever is receiving them that they are “purr-fect” and “the cat’s meow” catch Marina’s attention, and she decides that these are the cards she wishes to hand out. Harry can hardly believe that she is not his biological daughter.

 

“Alright, Marie,” Harry begins, crouching down to her level as the cashier scans the boxes. “You're sure that these are the ones you want?” Marina nods fervently, smiling widely.

 

Harry pays for them and uses his only free hand to carry them, telling Marina to stay close. Marina listens to him like usual and even goes so far as to hold onto one of the bags that he is carrying with one of her mittened hands. Every once in awhile Harry glances down to make sure that she is still right beside him and not falling behind. It's always been a fear of his to lose her in a crowded mall or really any crowded building. He hates the thought of looking around and seeing an ocean of people but not seeing Marina. Fortunately Marina is adept at staying by his side, and each time he looks down, he sees her.

 

“Ready?” Harry asks once they reach the escalator. “One, two, three, step!”

 

Harry steps onto the step of the escalator and adjusts his bags to see Marina, but she is not there. Harry can feel his heart sink, and he spins quickly to see Marina staring at the escalator in fear. His face pales as he watches a small group of people gather around his daughter waiting for her to step.

 

Harry has been scared before. He was scared when his mother and father started fighting. He was scared when his father left. He was scared when his now ex-boyfriend discovered his secret, and he was scared as he held the phone in trembling hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was definitely scared when he stared at the official documents with a pen in his hand. But at the moment, none of those times compare to watching his daughter struggle to gain the courage to step onto the escalator.

 

He has absolutely no idea what to do. He’s on his way down and Marina is at the very top. The only way he could possibly get back up to her is if he went up the other escalator and walked over to the down one, but the amount of time that would require is more than enough time for someone to take off with Marina.

 

Just as Harry considers running up the down escalator, dodging others on their way down, a smartly dressed man walks up to Marina and crouches down to her height. Harry almost shouts to tell Marina to get away from him, but the man is smiling at her and doesn't seem to mean her any ill will.

 

Harry steps off the escalator, throwing his bags onto one of the food court tables without looking away from his daughter and the stranger. The stranger stands back up and offers Marina a hand which she nervously takes. To Harry’s surprise, the man and Marina both step onto the escalator and ride it down to him. The stranger seems to be making conversation with Marina, asking her about things that she is more than happy to tell.

 

“‘Rina!” Harry exclaims, wrapping her in a tight hug.

 

Marina doesn't say anything, only buries her face into Harry’s chest and holds onto his coat tightly. Even as Harry begins to pull back, she holds on tighter, refusing to let go of her father. Harry sighs into her hair, relieved that she is safe in his arms.

 

It's odd. A few years ago, seeing this happen to someone else would be no big deal. He would, of course, feel for them, but he would never be able to imagine himself getting worked up over something so easily solved. Yet here he is, still shaken from experiencing it. Marina is safe in his arms, but his heart is still thumping wildly, his breath is still heavy, his hands are still trembling. He is still terrified of losing her.

 

There is a presence above them that has been there ever since they embraced but Harry, so concentrated on comforting his daughter and comforting himself, has devoted approximately none of his brain power to acknowledging the person’s presence. In fact, Harry probably never would have spared a single thought for them if Marina didn't glance up at them as they began to leave.

 

“Wait,” Harry calls out, finally addressing the man who rescued his daughter from her fears along with a crowd of people. “Thank you.”

 

Harry has no idea what else to say. He doesn't want to sound ungrateful, but he does want to tend to Marina who seems to be attempting to hide her sniffling. He wants this stranger to know just how much his act of kindness meant to him. Fortunately, the man seems to understand.

 

“Not a problem,” the man responds with a kind smile. “A few years ago, the same thing happened to me with my little sister.”

 

“Still, it means a lot,” Harry tells him, standing up and holding his daughter’s hand with both of his own. “Can I buy you dinner to thank you?”

 

The man seems to consider it, weighing the pros and the cons, but ultimately shrugs and smiles. “Why not?”

 

**«»**

 

Marina is scribbling out notes for her classmates on the Valentine's Day cards that they bought, having already finished eating dinner, while her father talks to the man who scooped her up and saved her. Harry has remained silent, save for thanking him and asking the man’s name, but he mainly just smiles as he watches Marina stick her tongue out in concentration.

 

Louis, as Harry discovered his name was, is in awe at Harry and his daughter. He really only did what any decent human being would do, yet Harry is so unspeakably grateful that he bought him dinner.

 

“Your wife must be the luckiest woman in the world,” Louis compliments, breaking the silence.

 

Harry’s head turns to face Louis so fast that he could have gotten whiplash. Louis knows immediately that he has said something that is incorrect. He only hopes that he hasn't said anything to offend Harry.

 

“No, no,” Harry says a little too quickly. “I don't– I’m gay.”

 

Raising his eyebrows, Louis hums in surprise because that's quite the interesting development. He wants to know more about Harry and Marina, but he doesn't want to overstep his boundaries and intrude by asking. He's hoping that Harry will notice his curiosity and either shoot him down or explain, but Harry is preoccupied.

 

Marina has apparently spelled a word wrong, so Harry is helping her fix it, slowly voicing each correct letter so that she can write them down. Louis thinks he's going soft for these two.

 

Once Marina is back on track, concentrating on the Valentine's Day cards, Harry turns his attention back to Louis, dropping his voice so that Marina doesn't hear him explain. Harry isn't hiding anything from her, but she's so young and cannot understand some things.

 

“I didn't realize it when we first starting dating, but my boyfriend– my ex boyfriend, actually– was a single father. While we dated, I got really close with Marina, so close that I almost considered her my daughter. When the relationship...um, ended, I became her legal guardian and eventually adopted her.”

 

Louis smiles softly at Harry, nodding silently as he takes in the new information and staring at a fading bruise on Harry's wrist that his sleeve has shifted up to reveal.

 

Harry looks down at his half-eaten food. Unfinished. Just like the adoption. Harry had excluded that little fact from his story. Harry has done everything he needs to adopt her, but the adoption process takes way longer than Harry had ever imagined. He just wants her safe in his care, safely away from her biological father. He just wants her to legally be his daughter.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Louis asks much to Harry's surprise.

 

“Marina has school,” Harry explains. “And I have work.”

 

This does not discourage Louis one bit. “This weekend, then?” He pushes, making it obvious to Harry what he wants.

 

“No,” Harry tells him quietly so that Marina doesn't hear. “You shouldn't be with someone like me. There's so much you don't know…”

 

Louis furrows his eyebrows like he doesn't understand what could possibly be so bad that they shouldn't date. Harry is single, kind, beautiful, and very family oriented. He seems perfect for Louis, and sure, he's probably not perfect, but they could be compatible.

 

Harry hasn't dated anyone since Marina’s biological father. He was so focused on doing what everyone said would be impossible, what feels impossible now that he has no control of it anymore. He had no time to even consider dating.

 

“But I’d like to get to know you, Harry, that's the point,” Louis explains, reaching out for Harry's hand. “You and your daughter.”

 

“You seem like a wonderful man. You're very handsome, and I’ll forever be grateful for your help today, but…” Harry trails off, wondering himself what his reasons for pushing Louis away are.

 

“But?”

 

Harry doesn't know. He doesn't know what to tell Louis. The truth? He doesn't know Louis at all. Even Marina doesn't know the truth. Harry justified it by reasoning that she was too young to comprehend what really happened. Harry feels like he's living a lie.

 

“But I'm a cheater,” Harry confesses in a voice so quiet that Louis almost misses it. “I cheated on Marina’s biological father, and that's why we’re not together any more. Once a cheater, always a cheater, right?”

 

It's not the full truth. Harry omitted a few crucial details, omitted why they really broke up. It's too much for a casual afternoon setting. Louis doesn't need to know everything about the breakup. He doesn't care why Harry is hesitant to enter into another relationship. All he needs to have is a viable explanation for why they cannot be together.

 

Harry piles all of the trash onto his tray and stands up. Louis stands up immediately after and offers to throw all of their trash away. Preferring to stay with Marina anyway, Harry agrees, watching as Louis walks to the bin with their rubbish.

 

“Ready, sweetheart?”

 

He’s not intentionally trying to get out before Louis returns, but if he and Marina just so happen to, it's not his fault. Harry really isn't trying to rush his daughter so that he can avoid the most likely flirtatious conversation that Louis will inevitably restart once he returns. Harry would never purposely ignore someone, but he does need to get Marina to bed.

 

All this lying and Harry still doesn't feel any better about it. He's terrible at lying to himself, most likely because he so rarely lies to others. Whenever he does lie to others, it eats him up inside until the lie is inevitably discovered. The last time he lied, his entire life was nearly ruined. Harry has a right to be afraid.

 

Marina nods and puts her hat, coat, and mittens back on while Harry helps and snatches up everything else before hurrying Marina out of the mall. As he walks to the door, he glances back to see Louis staring after them with a defeated look on his face.

 

Harry feels like shit. As he should.

 

Yet he continues out the door and to their car, barely even considering turning back and apologizing to Louis. Marina asks if Harry and the nice man are best friends now. Harry just smiles, rather amused, and tells her that they are not. She frowns but doesn't ask any more questions on the topic.

 

**«»**

 

It's just Harry's luck when some odd light on his car pops up on the way to take Marina to school the next morning. Because Harry is not a mechanic and therefore knows jack-shit about cars, he does what any rational person would do; he ignores it.

 

This solution gets Harry halfway to work before he has to pull into the parking lot of some law firm because something is seriously wrong. He no longer feels comfortable driving the car, but he has no earthly idea of what to do to change this fact.

 

Harry gets out of the car to examine it even though he doesn't know what to look for. Smoke isn't funnelling from anywhere, so that's a good sign, Harry supposes, but that means Harry is just as clueless as ever.

 

That leaves only one option; calling a mechanic. Or maybe he should call his insurance company? Truth be told, Harry has no idea how this works. He's been very fortunate when it comes to car troubles. His ex-boyfriend took care of any issues that emerged. Harry is hesitant to connect Marina’s biological father with anything good, but Harry felt spoiled. In that way.

 

When he calls the closest mechanic, the estimate of how much it will cost to get someone to drive to meet him, possibly give him a tow, and then figure out what's wrong is ridiculous. And that's before they even fix anything.

 

Harry puts his arms on the steering wheel and rests his forehead against his arms, willing himself to handle this like a normal human being and not just cry.

 

Harry isn't poor, but he isn't rich either. He makes a decent wage at his job, but that doesn't mean he can go throwing money around for things that won't even fix his car. He still has to pay for things such as his home and electricity and food. Because he can't very well live without those.

 

Wonderful. Fucking wonderful. Fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking, _fucking wonderful_.

 

A knock on his window startles Harry up, opening his tear filled eyes to see what just happened.

 

“Goodness!” Harry exclaims loudly, bleary green eyes focusing on a familiar figure.

 

Harry opens the door and gets out to meet Louis who is dressed even more formally than yesterday. A full-on suit with a tie. Harry always has been into men who could dress well. But he is not into stalkers.

 

Harry's taste in men might be absolute shit, especially considering his last boyfriend, but he has not dropped that low… Yet...

 

“Louis? What are you doing here?”

 

“I work here,” he explains, gesturing towards the law firm that Harry has parked in front of. “You?”

 

Oh, of course. That would make sense. Louis looked well off yesterday, and he definitely looks well off today. He should have figured that Louis would work in some fancy place like this. Harry is the one truly trespassing on Louis’ life right now.

 

“My car….” Harry trails off. He doesn't even know what's wrong to explain.

 

“It's got a flat,” Louis states like it’s clear as day.

 

Harry just stares because he has no idea what Louis means. He knows what a flat tire is, of course, but he's never actually dealt with one or identified one before. He thought it would be more obvious.

 

As Louis directs Harry to the tire that is flat, he realizes that it is very obvious and that he is just an idiot. What was he expecting? A blinking neon sign pointing to the tire and telling him how to change it? God, Harry feels like a moron.

 

“What do I do?” Harry asks, risking sounding even more like an imbecile.

 

Louis evidently finds Harry’s cluelessness endearing, for he smiles and laughs lightly. Harry doesn't feel insulted whatsoever. In fact, he actually feels relieved. Perhaps it's because he has possibly avoided paying the ridiculous fee, or maybe Louis feeling so lighthearted has rubbed off on him.

 

“Here,” Louis says, handing Harry his suit jacket.

 

Harry takes it and promptly wraps it around his shoulders as Louis rolls his sleeves up. Harry appreciates Louis’ help, but he does hope the man doesn't get frostbite trying to change his tire. Louis doesn't seem to mind the cold as he gets to work.

 

**«»**

 

All Harry can think about is how it's colder than a snowman’s balls outside.

 

He should be paying attention to what Louis is doing and trying to make conversation instead of just giving monosyllabic answers to Louis’ questions, but it's way colder than Harry had planned for and he's been outside for a while now. His nipples are hard and he really just wants a cup of hot tea in his hands right now to warm him up.

 

“Have I kept you from your work?” Harry asks apologetically.

 

“I was on a smoke break. Besides, my clients are coming in after lunch,” Louis explains as he stands up and collects his tools. “Speaking of… Let me treat you to lunch.”

 

Harry watches Louis pack the tools back into his own car as he considers the offer. If Harry is honest with himself, he owes Louis for running off yesterday. But it wasn't really Harry's fault. If Louis knew the truth, if Louis only knew Harry's past. Then he would understand. He would leave Harry and Marina alone, and forget all about them.

 

Harry decides he owes Louis an explanation. Not that Harry owes anyone anything, but it would be the kind thing to do. Harry is nothing if not kind.

 

“Alright, but only a brief lunch,” is Harry’s one and only condition.

 

“You look cute,” Louis points out, ignoring Harry's comment.

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows, wondering why Louis chose to make that known at this moment. He knows that Louis is still trying to woo him, but that was bold even for him. It's when Louis holds out a hand, gesturing to the jacket that Harry has wrapped around himself for warmth, that Harry understands.

 

“Oh, sorry…”

 

“No need to be sorry, love,” Louis tells him as Harry hands back his suit jacket. “But I'd love to take you somewhere special for lunch.”

 

Before Harry even knows it, he is sitting on a park bench eating gyoza dumplings with Louis.

 

The park is fairly quiet right now, most likely due to the fact that it is the middle of the day on a weekday. Most people are in school or at work right now. There are still a few people getting food at the food trucks; Louis and Harry had to wait in a short line for their food. Nevertheless it is the perfect time for them to be here.

 

The only complaint Harry had was that it was too cold, but Louis just bought him some hot tea and pulled him closer. Harry is already wearing three layers and a hat as opposed to Louis who is only in a suit so he really can't complain.

 

“I used to come to this park all the time when I was a kid,” Louis tells him. “My mum first took me here when I was a baby and used to take me to get ice cream here. My mates and I would sit over there and just talk. My first girlfriend broke up with me under that tree. I've had so many good memories here, but I've also had a lot of bad ones. The bad ones don't stop me from sharing this park with people though. It even gives me the opportunity to make more good memories.”

 

“Louis–” Harry sighs.

 

“I _don't_ believe that.”

 

“What?”

 

Harry, honest to god, has no idea what Louis is talking about. He has been paying great attention to everything that Louis has been saying, but this connects to nothing they have discussed. Louis relaying memories from his childhood has nothing to do with belief. Harry is left bewildered.

 

“I've been thinking a lot about what you said yesterday, about ‘once a cheater, always a cheater’, and I disagree. I don't think that just because someone makes a mistake once, they're going to repeat that mistake,” Louis explains. “I'm a lawyer so I have to at least try to believe in the best of people. I have to believe that people are telling the truth, that they made an honest mistake. I believe that someone can learn from a mistake. I even believe that there are times when mistakes are justified.”

 

Harry sniffles, blaming it on the cold, but the tears filling his eyes tell a different story. He stares at their food and bites his bottom lip, wondering if he should really let his walls down for this man whom he has only met twice.

 

“He wasn't very… nice,” Harry manages to get out.

 

Louis doesn't say anything, obviously waiting for Harry to continue. Harry's words are too vague to be understood without context.

 

God, what is he doing? He knows that he is about to divulge his dark past to this man, but he can't help himself. Louis has his arm around Harry's shoulders and his eyes are staring at him so intently. Louis genuinely cares about him and cares about what he is saying. Harry hasn't been with anyone like Louis before, anyone who cared about him enough to work to get to know him.

 

Harry is about to scare him off.

 

“He loved me, I'm sure, but… His love hurt.”

 

His fear of Louis’ reaction prevents Harry from making eye contact with him. He can tell that Louis is still looking at him, begging Harry to look back at him. Harry also knows that if he makes eye contact, he will start crying.

 

“That's not love,” Louis tells him gently.

 

“I know, I know, but it was,” Harry pauses, heart aching as he remembers all the time they spent together. “His words were so kind, and his apologies were so sincere. He told me that he didn't mean to and that sometimes he just couldn't control himself and that he needed me in his life. He told me he would be better, and he was usually.

 

“He hugged me and kissed me and loved me until I had forgotten about everything he had done. The blood was cleaned up. The bruises faded and went away… Until they came back again.”

 

By this point a couple of tears have managed to slip from Harry's eyes, painting Harry's cheeks with their salty trail. Louis, noticing this, takes the hand that is not on Harry's shoulder and holds Harry's hands. They're cold and shaky beneath his own hand, and even though they continue to shake, they begin to warm up.

 

“There were days when I would wonder why I was still with him, and then Marina would say my name, give me a hug, and tell me her daddy was sorry… I would just melt. I loved him, and I loved Marina. I realized that I didn't want to lose either of them. But one day he... He went too far, and I couldn't take it. I needed to know what it was like to be with someone who didn't treat me like that.”

 

Louis squeezes Harry's hand subconsciously, watching as Harry licks his lips and swallows nervously.

 

“He found out. I fucked up and he got so, so angry. I had never seen him like that before. And especially not for so long. He screamed things at me that almost hurt as much as the physical pain. But he didn't just take it out on me, he screamed at Marina too. That scared me more than anything else.”

 

Harry takes a moment to breathe, eyes closed to prevent him from breaking down. Louis dares not say anything. He wouldn't know what to say in response in the first place.

 

“I could have taken it if I didn't think Marina was in danger. I would have been his punching bag for even longer if I hadn't seen the look on her face when she saw me on the floor. The look on her face when he yelled for her to go back into her room. That was the moment of realization for me, that was when I realized just how ugly it truly was, that was when I realized that it wasn't worth it.

 

“I had to get away. I had to,” Harry tells him, finally making eye contact, before a sob overtakes him.

 

Louis pulls him closer so that Harry can cry into his chest, but Harry doesn't. He sits there with tears spilling from his eyes, his breathing shaking, his emotions unsteady. All of these feelings that he had covered up are making an unwelcome appearance, and Harry doesn't know how to deal with that.

 

There is silence as Louis comprehends what Harry has just told him, as Harry quivers. Things are beginning to make sense. Harry's hesitancy to enter into a new relationship. Harry referring to himself as a cheater and blaming himself for the failed relationship. Harry feeling so protective over Marina. Louis understands now. He understands why Marina comes first, even before Harry himself.

 

“I was so scared,” Harry whispers into Louis’ chest. “I needed help, but I was just so scared. I could barely admit that he had been… I didn't want to call him…unkind.”

 

Louis doesn't pressure him to say the word that hangs in the air like a dark cloud. They both know.

 

“I did it for Marina. I love kids so much. I love her so much. I just wanted her safe. So I made the call and I cried and I told the truth. He was taken into custody that same day. I felt so ashamed of myself, so ashamed that I had let myself fall into something like that, so ashamed that I wasn't strong enough, just so ashamed…” Harry trails off.

 

“You shouldn't blame yourself for falling into a trap. You didn't do anything wrong,” Louis assures him, rubbing Harry's knuckles with his thumb soothingly.

 

Harry only sighs, pushing himself out of Louis’ chest and finally making eye contact.

 

“And you make a wonderful parent. Very good about not cursing. ‘Goodness!’” Louis mocks kindheartedly.

 

Harry laughs wetly, wiping one of his eyes with his sleeve. Louis smiles back at him and uses his thumb to wipe a tear off of the cheek that Harry did not clean. It's a tender moment that contrasts sharply with the moments that Harry had been discussing. Harry is so unspeakably grateful for how attentively Louis listened to him. He needed that, Harry realizes. He needed to tell someone what happened.

 

“I don't think Marina considers me her parent,” Harry reveals. “I think she still sees me as her father’s friend. I mean, she still calls me ‘Harry’. He never talked to her about our relationship, so I never told her that he had been my boyfriend. I never told her anything.”

 

“You must have explained why her father was gone?”

 

The breath that Harry lets out is almost more telling than the words that follow. “I told her that he hurt me and that's why he left. I lied to her so much and I'm tired of pretending that I didn't. Lies of omission are still lies, and she deserves better.”

 

They sit on the bench in silence for a moment. Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and watches their breaths mix together in the cold air. For the first time in a long time, Harry feels somewhat calm, like he doesn't need to be actively worried about something. In the back of his mind, the nagging thoughts about the adoption and Marina and his ex still pound at him, but he can finally ignore them for a moment.

 

“You're so wonderful, Harry,” Louis whispers into Harry's hair. “You deserve the world, yet you don't even know.”

 

Harry says nothing, only shakes his head in disagreement. He stares off into the distance, grey sky only adding to his dark mood. Harry knows that there are still things that Louis wants to say, still things that Louis wants to ask, but he's grateful that Louis does not. He's far too emotionally drained to speak further on the topic.

 

Just as Harry contemplates ditching Louis once again, a single snowflake lands on his nose. Seeing as it hasn't snowed since early January, Harry is taken by surprise.

 

He doesn't notice Louis’ gaze as he crosses his eyes to look at the snowflake. He doesn't notice the smile that appears on Louis’ face as Harry sticks his tongue out, wishing for another to fall on his tongue. Harry only notices Louis’ fond stare when Louis lets out a quiet laugh to which Harry replies by jerking his head to look at Louis and blushing. Leaning in, Louis stares into Harry's watery green eyes and presses a kiss to the tip of Harry's rosy nose, where the flake had just been.

 

Harry's eyes flutter open, having closed them expecting a true kiss.

 

“Sorry, I–” Louis pauses, looking away. “–should have asked…”

 

Harry leans in as a response, lightly pressing his lips against Louis’. Louis closes the rest of the distance so that their lips are truly pressed together, one hand going to cup Harry's cheek while the other rests on Harry's waist underneath his jacket. Harry is soft and gentle against Louis, so timid and cautious.

 

He's hesitant, Louis realizes after a second of taking note of the way Harry kisses. Not only does Harry refuse to take control of their kiss, he makes sure that Louis does not get ahead of himself by pulling back a little whenever Louis threatens to deepen the kiss and pressing a steady hand against Louis’ chest. While the action does not physically hurt Louis, it reminds Louis of what Harry has just admitted to him which hurts even more than any physical pain could.

 

When Louis pulls back, rubbing Harry's cheek softly with his thumb, Harry is smiling slightly. This is the first point of physical contact that Harry has actually canted into, letting his eyes fall shut once again as he assures that Louis’ light touch does not cease.

 

“Are you up for some hot cocoa?”

 

Louis’ heart nearly skips a beat when Harry opens his eyes and allows a smile to grace his face.

 

“I'd love some.”

 

The light snow picks up once they've stood up and started towards the vendor. Harry laughs lightly as their hands knock together, then wraps his hand around Louis’. The heat from Louis’ hand rushes to Harry’s, but Louis doesn't mind. He wants to give his warmth to Harry. He wants to give his heart to Harry. He wants to give his all to Harry… So long as he’ll have it.

 

Harry orders a plain hot chocolate with no marshmallows or whip, claiming that the drink is sweet enough by itself. Louis disagrees, but then again, Harry is much sweeter than he is. Harry doesn't need any extra sweetness.

 

“Are you together?” The owner asks when Louis is pulling his wallet out to pay.

 

Louis glances over at Harry who only smiles and blushes before he goes back to watching the snowfall. Louis feels a bit like the snow.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I suppose we are.”

 

They spend the rest of their time walking a trail that swirls through a snowy forest, holding their hot chocolates with the hands that are not holding each other’s. Harry gazes at all of the sparkling wonder of the snow, and Louis gazes at all the sparkling wonder of Harry's eyes.

 

Louis tells Harry about the nature of his work and how heavy it can get when dealing with issues such as child custody. Harry asks a few specific questions about that particular topic that lead Louis to believe that his inquiry was not just innocent curiosity. He figures that it isn't really his place to ask and that Harry will open up to him in his own time.

 

Harry finds that opening up to Louis is as easy as spending time with him. Which is to say, much easier once Harry finally puts aside the dark memories of his past for a moment.

 

“I was only eighteen when Marina was born, but I met them not long after my nineteenth birthday. I was naïve and such a hopeless romantic. I could have never anticipated spending a Valentine's Day like this…”

 

Louis, having thought their date was very romantic, is thrown off. He says nothing, still holding out hope that he can somehow improve the date in the last few moments. Harry is quick to realize the implications of his words and attempts to fix his mistake.

 

“No! Not because of this. This–” Harry stops and looks Louis deeply into the eyes in a way that leaves Harry so open and exposed that both of them struggle to breathe. “This is wonderful; the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. But all that I've told you… I never thought I would find myself in a position like that.”

 

He means that he never expected his relationship to spiral out of control as quickly as it did. He never expected the man who made him blush and giggle would be the source of such pain, both physical and emotional. He never expected that the little girl who was once keeping him in that position would become the reason he would leave and later adopt her. It's bittersweet, really.

 

The thought reminds Harry that, since he is no longer going to work today, he needs to run by the store to pick up something to make for dinner. Louis probably needs to get back to work as well.

 

“Thank you, Louis. Truly.”

 

Louis smiles and leans in for a kiss. For once, there is no internal panic. Harry simply meets him in the middle and reminds himself that Louis is not his ex. Louis is kind and recognizes Harry's feelings. Louis is gentle with him and actually respects him.

 

Louis also understands Harry's hesitancy.

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, love,” Louis tells him as he pulls back slightly.

 

And _okay_ , Harry thinks as they walk back to the car with ridiculous grins on their faces, _maybe, just maybe Valentine’s Day is worth celebrating_.

 

**«»**

 

“Harry,” a small voice calls, padding into the kitchen.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

Harry turns away from the stove to look down at Marina. Marina, usually a smiling beacon of light and joy in Harry's life, looks rather nervous as she prepares to ask her question.

 

“Why do people give people flowers?” Marina asks, taking Harry aback.

 

“Well, for a lot of reasons,” Harry answers, turning back to the food he is finishing. “Usually to say ‘I love you’”

 

“Is that why daddy bought you flowers?”

 

Harry freezes, his entire body running cold as he pales. They haven't had this conversation before. They haven't even talked about her dad since Harry told her that he was hopefully going away for a very long time. He has tried to avoid this conversation for as long as possible, but it is inescapable now. They need to have it if Harry is going to start dating again, if Harry is ever going to move on from the past.

 

After a deep breath, Harry turns the stove off and kneels down so that he's at Marina’s height. She strikes a stunning resemblance to Harry for someone who is not related at all to him by blood. Wavy brown hair, similar to his own, and big blue eyes, eyes that used to remind him of her father but now remind him of a certain someone else.

 

“Your father bought me flowers to apologize–to keep me with him– not to say ‘I love you’. I loved him, but I don't think he ever really loved me.”

 

Marina frowns, blinking like she still doesn't quite understand. Harry knows that she won't truly understand until she's older, but he needs to have this discussion now. They can have it again in a few years, but Harry has to come clean now. For his own sake.

 

“Were you and daddy married?”

 

Harry chuckles slightly. “No, Marie. No, we weren't.” If they had been, it would make adoption so much easier.

 

“Then… Why did you love him?”

 

She makes it sound so simple. Harry wishes it had been that simple. If he could have thought of their relationship in the uncomplex, absolutist way that her little mind sees the world, he would have avoided a lot of misery.

 

“I'm not sure. I thought he was my Prince Charming, but our happily ever after wasn't meant to be… But he gave me you!” Harry twists the story, reaching out to pull her into a hug. “And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So I don't regret a thing.”

 

Marina is still quiet. Normally she would be giggling and hugging him back, tiny hands gripping his back. Now she is not even smiling. Harry knows that she's probably starting to make sense of the bruises that Harry had always tried to hide and the times she had caught him crying in his room. She's making as much sense as possible of the night that she saw Harry knocked to the ground by her father before he turned and screamed at her.

 

“And I _love you_ ,” Harry sings out, lifting her up so that he is standing with her in his arms.

 

The night that Harry had nearly gotten a concussion from his head smacking the ground after being smacked by his boyfriend. The night he looked up, eyes struggling to focus, to see Marina standing in the doorway. The night that he had seen Marina scared for the first time, eyes wide and tear filled, and vowed to end it. The night he vowed to stand up for himself. The night he vowed to save himself and Marina.

 

“I _love you, Marina!”_

 

Suddenly Marina is giggling and kicking as Harry kisses her stomach, occasionally blowing raspberries to make her laugh even more. She clings to him, unable to speak through her giggles. Harry takes a moment to relish in the feeling of being her parent as opposed to her parental guardian. It's times like these that Harry is able to forget that Marina is not legally or biologically his daughter. It's moments like these when Harry can pretend like everything is fine and actually feel like they are okay.

 

The doorbell pauses this moment. Marina’s giggles die down as Harry sets her down and walks to the door. She's right beside him, holding his free hand when he opens the door.

 

“Am I too early?”

 

Louis stands in front of them, flowers in one hand and a gift bag in the other. He offers the flowers to Harry when he smiles, faint blush on his cheeks, and steps aside to let Louis through. Marina looks up at Harry curiously as he holds the flowers up to his chest.

 

Harry manages to shake out of his daze enough to thank Louis for the flowers and close the door. He's embarrassed by how flushed he is while Louis looks like the epitome of composure.

 

“Louis is going to having dinner with us, ‘Rina,” Harry tells her.

 

“Did Louis buy you flowers because he loves you?”

 

The question is asked to Harry, but Marina asks it loudly enough for Louis to hear it quite easily. As flushed as Harry already is, his blush deepens and his jaw drops. Louis raises his eyebrows curiously, but refrains from showing any other reaction to her statement.

 

“Hush, you!” Harry stammers out, far too flustered to realize that Marina probably doesn't even understand why she should not have said that.

 

“Well, I have something for you, too,” Louis tells her, handing her the bag.

 

Marina gasps as she takes the bag from Louis, tearing into it immediately. Harry is still hiding behind his curls as much as possible, watching his daughter with a loving albeit shamed look. When Marina pulls out a kitten stuffed animal and hugs it tightly, Harry can't help but laugh fondly. Louis looks between Marina and Harry to watch both of their reactions. His eyes drag on Harry's bright eyes and wide smile, the crinkles by his eyes and his dimples.

 

“But maybe,” Louis says under his breath. “I just might.”

 

Harry glances over at Louis, having heard him murmuring. Just before he can ask what Louis said, Marina interrupts.

 

“I love her!” Marina squeals, smiling up at Louis.

 

“What do you say?” Louis hears his mother in Harry's voice.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Louis!”

 

The situation was potentially awkward. Inviting Louis over for dinner after having only met him two days ago would be ridiculous even without a four year old daughter, but Harry has never claimed to be sane. If he was, he would not have invited a man to dine with him and his daughter so soon after his ex-boyfriend went to jail in the first place.

 

Louis is a miracle-worker. He managed to ease whatever tension was in the air the moment he stepped into their home. He has made Marina so indescribably happy just by buying her a stuffed version of her favourite animal. He is even talking to her about what she should name the cat now.

 

Whenever anyone is around Marina, Harry gets anxious. He can barely stand dropping her off at school. He's terrified of anyone else malicious being around her and his suspicions lead to him classifying everyone as malicious.

 

Except…

 

Except for Louis. When Louis talks to Marina, crouching to be at her level, not a single alarm blares in Harry's head. The only alarm that goes off is the one in his heart. Harry smiles, telling them that he’s going to finish up dinner and that he’ll call them when it's time to eat.

 

Marina falls in love with Louis immediately; whereas, Harry takes the entire dinner to realize that he really does want to be in a relationship with Louis. It might be how well Louis interacts with Marina or the way that Louis looks at him, so kindly and warm. Harry's heart leaps everytime he catches Louis staring at him. Harry is as giddy as a school-girl with a crush. He supposes that he's not too far off from that anyway.

 

“This is incredible,” Louis compliments over dinner. “I didn't realize you could cook.”

 

“Harry always makes yummy food! Eat with us every day, Mr. Louis!”

 

“Marina,” Harry chides gently, ignoring the way his heart pounds at the thought. “Of course, you're always welcome to join us.”

 

Louis smiles at the two of them before looking back down at his plate. His mind is racing, Harry can tell. If Louis is feeling anything like he is, then he is trying to figure out a way for anything between them to work. Louis is contemplating whether Harry's past will inhibit a relationship or not, comparing their schedules and their lives. Louis wants to make it work.

 

He doesn't tell Harry any of this until after dinner. After Harry has put up the dishes with Louis’ help. After they've watched a BBC documentary on the ocean with Marina. After she has pointed out and asked questions about all of the fish. After Harry told her that it was time for bed. After Marina complained but complied when Louis promised that he needed to go soon, too. After Harry went upstairs to tuck her in, leaving Louis to feel like he is drowning in all of his feelings for Harry.

 

Harry sits on the couch next to Louis, turning down the documentary but leaving it on. The light from the television screen shines against the side of Harry's face, turning his profile blue. Louis can hardly believe how nice Harry looks.

 

“She's incredible.”

 

After Louis compliments Harry's daughter.

 

“Yeah,” Harry sighs out with a smile. “I got really lucky… Sorry if she was quite blunt though.”

 

“No, it's– It’s wonderful.”

 

Harry is right there, smiling fondly as he thinks about his daughter. All Louis has to do is move a hand forward a bit and he’ll be holding Harry's hand. The room is silent save for the quiet audio of the documentary and the hum of the fridge in the kitchen. All Louis has to do is whisper, and Harry will be able to hear him.

 

“Louis, I–” Harry speaks before Louis can bring himself to. “–want to thank you. You're so great with Marina, and I know I must not make great company. I'm always so caught up in–”

 

“No! No, Harry, you make wonderful company. I love spending time with you. There's no one I would rather be with right now and, well, I’d like to keep being with you. I know that your ex-boyfriend hurt you, and I understand your hesitation. But I just hope that you can leave the past behind and move on, with me preferably.”

 

Harry stays silent for a moment, looking into Louis’ eyes, until he finally takes a deep breath and speaks. “Three years.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“I was with Marina’s father for three years. That's three years of covering up bruises with scarves and long clothing. That's three years of taking care of a baby whenever he couldn't be arsed to do it. That's three years of believing every lie that came from his mouth, especially when he told me that he loved me. I only realized that consent is still necessary when you're in a relationship two weeks ago. I had just thought…even if I wasn't feeling up to it…”

 

Louis’ eyes widen, unaware of just how recent Harry's past was. His eyes drop to Harry's arms, where a long sleeved shirt reveals only a strip of skin, far less than what he could see when they first met. In the light, it's difficult to make out any colour, but Louis is certain that there is a patch of skin tinted darker than the rest. Harry doesn't notice Louis’ gaze.

 

“I want to move on, Louis. I'm tired of black eyes and my heart full of fear, but you have to understand, that was only some of the time. Other times, he made me laugh and made me feel loved, and I loved him. Three years of that doesn't go away so easily.”

 

“And I want to help you,” Louis tells him, taking Harry's hand into his own. “On your own terms of course. I want to be the one you confide in about shit like that. I know now that any romance between us will have to wait until everything with Marina’s father has settled, but I'm willing to wait as long as you need. I want to help you move on.”

 

Harry looks down at their knees, pressed up against each other, and considers Louis’ offer. Louis is right. Harry would never enter into another relationship so soon after everything that went down. He still has bruises that need to fade, scars that need to heal.

 

But it would help to have someone to talk to. There was an indescribable weight lifted from his shoulder after his conversation with Louis yesterday. He never thought he would be able to open up to someone so easily about that. Even though Harry had beat around the bush when he spoke, it still helped.

 

“I don't know how to trust…” Harry whispers when Louis cups his cheek with his hand.

 

Harry leans into Louis’ touch much like he had the first time Louis kissed him, but his words tell a different story altogether. Louis doesn't know what to think, only knows how he feels.

 

“I can't trust,” Harry reiterates with more finality.

 

“I know,” Louis tells him, leaning in so that their foreheads are touching. “But you can.”

 

His words make no logical sense, but they do provide Harry with some comfort. Harry's cheek is soft against Louis’ warm palm, and that soft physical contact means everything to Harry at the moment.

 

Louis continues softly, “I'm not him.”

 

Harry gasps silently, lips brushing against Louis’. Their faces are so close that Louis can feel Harry's eyelashes flutter each time he blinks. They're so close, yet Harry still feels miles away. All Louis wants to do is close that gap, both figuratively and literally.

 

“I know…”

 

Louis wants to tell him to fucking act like it, but it's a delicate situation. Louis has to show compassion and understanding. He has to prove that he can be the shoulder for Harry to cry on, the rope to prevent him from sinking.

 

It's so quiet that it's loud. Harry closes his eyes, desperately wishing that Louis would just say something or leave. He doesn't really want Louis to leave, but he can't stand all of the unspoken words hanging in the air that seemingly scream at him. And he can't stand all of the memories of sitting so intimately with his ex, saying nothing because what was there to say?

 

“But you don't understand,” Harry forces out, leaning away from Louis. “Anyone I date is always going to be him. I'll never live that down. Everyone who knows will give me pity glances and assume I'm weak because I fell right out of one man’s arms and into another’s. They won't care that I've already talked about it with you. They won't care that you promised to give me time to get over it and help me get back on my feet.

 

“It's embarrassing. My mother treats me like I'm a toddler now. She swears she didn't tell anyone, but I can tell from the way my sister looks at me that she knows too. They always tip-toe around any subjects surrounding what I went through. If whatever crime show is on so much as mentions domestic violence, they turn it off. And Marina– they're even worse around Marina. They won't even mention men at all, like she assumes all men are like her father. She's a child, but she knows that what her father did was bad and that most people are not bad like him.”

 

Harry takes a moment to breathe, recovering from his rant. His cheeks are pink, possibly because of how impassioned he became, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I don't pity you. I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met,” Louis tells him, deadly honest. “And if you can handle all of that, then I think, with you alongside me, I can take whatever it is people have to say about us.”

 

“You'll have to deal with my family, too. My mother is overprotective, and my sister blames my attraction to men for what happened with my ex.”

 

“Then I'll prove to them that I'm worthy of your love, darling.”

 

Harry blushes deeper at the pet name. It's something he had always thought of as clichéd, but he finds himself strangely addicted to the way it sounds rolling off of Louis’ tongue. Harry thinks that maybe he ought to have tried it before he knocked it.

 

“Marina will ask questions. And she's everything to me. No matter what happens, she will always be my top priority. No one comes before her.”

 

Louis places his hand on Harry's thigh, moving even closer so that their legs are pressed up against each other’s. Harry allows his own hand to rest atop of Louis’.

 

“I wouldn't want it any other way,” Louis promises.

 

There's a moment of silence wherein Harry's faint smile fades completely. Replacing it is what Louis can only describe as a frown. Harry looks anxious, on the verge of saying something important. Louis doesn't dare interrupt, only rubs Harry's thigh reassuringly.

 

Still, Harry doesn't say anything. Rather, he purses his lips, gazing down at where Louis’ hand sits.

 

The one thing Louis refuses to do is rush Harry. He insists that Harry do everything in his own time. Louis is the one imposing on Harry's life. Harry doesn't owe him anything.

 

“I was abused physically, verbally, and… sexually. That's never going– That will never go away. It's always going to be an ugly part of me and my past.”

 

The way Harry says it is like an admission, like he's the one who has done something wrong. Louis hates that Harry feels this way. It hurts Louis’ heart to imagine Harry taking the blame for what has happened to him. There is a villain in this story, but it is not Harry.

 

“You're right,” Louis says because he would never want Harry to pretend that it never happened. “But there is so much more to you. The past is the past. I can't change your past, but I can be a part of your present. I think that's a good place to start.”

 

“But will you be a part of my future?”

 

Harry asks it so softly that Louis isn't sure he was meant to hear it. Louis is almost certain that he wasn't. The question leaves Harry so vulnerable that Louis would not expect it from Harry. But when Harry looks back up at Louis, eyes wide and trusting, Louis knows that he was meant to hear it. Harry put his heart on the line, and it's Louis’ time to treat it kindly.

 

Louis smiles, wrapping an arm around Harry to bring them closer together. Even Harry smiles lightly as their foreheads bump a bit. They're so close that it's almost ridiculous. To anyone who walked in, it would be nonsensical. There is a plethora of space on the sofa and plenty of other places to sit around the room, yet they sit as close as physically possible. Fortunately no one is awake and around to witness their antics.

 

Realizing how silly their seating position is, Harry drops his head to Louis’ shoulder. Louis soon feels two arms wrap around him, hands just barely touching his back. As always, Harry's touch is light, timid, but Louis can't stop his heart from lurching for Harry anyway.

 

He wraps his other arm around Harry as well, reciprocating the hug and leaning his head on Harry's. Harry sighs quietly and tightens his grip slightly, nuzzling into Louis so gently that Louis thinks he might have imagined it.

 

“So long as you'll let me.”

 

**«»**

 

When the morning light hits Harry's eyelids, he is gently woken from his sleep. When a little one jumps on the bed, knobby knees knocking into Harry's legs and shaking the bed, Harry is less than gently jolted from his dazed state of being. It's not the first time Marina has woken him up like this, but it's usually on the weekend as opposed to a school day.

 

His hands reach out to grab Marina and pull her into a hug before his eyes have even opened fully. Once they have opened, he is surprised to see a wind of red between waves of blue. Marina has a rose petal on the tip of her nose, right between her oceanic eyes.

 

“Well, good morning, Marina!”

 

Harry plucks the petal off of her nose and then, as she giggles and drops her head to give him a morning hug, some from her hair as well. The entire room seems to be filled with them.

 

“Good morning!” Marina responds, smiling gleefully at Harry.

 

It's only when Harry's eyes land on the doorway that he understands, more or less, what is going on.

 

“Good morning to you, too,” Harry greets, suppressing a smile.

 

With a smug, “good morning, darling,” Louis saunters over to the bed, hands carrying a tray with food. “Fancy some breakfast?”

 

Roses around the room, breakfast in bed, his favourite two people in the world. Harry feels right spoiled. He's not sure what he's done to deserve this, but whatever it is, he’ll do it again. Because where has this been for the past twenty some odd years of his life?

 

“What's all this? I'm afraid you've missed my birthday,” Harry jokes, closing his eyes for a kiss but instead receiving a bop on the nose from Marina.

 

The joke is that his birthday was anything but missed. Louis treated Marina, Harry, and Harry's family for a wonderful birthday dinner. Since his birthday had landed on a weekend that year, Harry and Marina spent the day at an aquarium. Louis joined them at the penguin exhibit, having had a few things to finish up at work first. Harry enjoyed the day immensely. Although, Harry always enjoys spending time with his loved ones.

 

If this morning turns out anything like his birthday, Harry will be well pleased. From the ecstatic look in Marina’s eyes, the morning will be interesting at the least. Louis must have planned something and recruited Marina’s help for it. Harry feels as if there's more than just breakfast and roses in store for him.

 

“Your birthday isn't the only holiday in February,” Louis humbles him in a way that doesn't make Harry feel too humble. The joke is on Louis. He still referred to Harry's birthday as a holiday.

 

“Yeah, Harry!” Marina agrees. Harry wonders when Marina started taking Louis’ side in arguments.

 

Nevertheless, Marina sits atop Harry's legs as they share the food that Harry is more impressed with than he should be. He's actually shocked that the two of them managed to come up with it considering neither of them have a cooking bone in their body. Not to mention, Marina is still a child and is not permitted to use the stove.

 

The breakfast is nothing special except for the fact that it is. It's simply scrambled eggs, toast, jam, and some milk, but it was prepared by Louis and Marina so of course, it's the best thing Harry has ever had.

 

Once the breakfast has been finished, Louis sets the tray on the bedside table before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Harry thanks them both with quick kisses, telling them how much he adores them.

 

“Louis, can I run and get a flower to bring to class today? I want to give it to Alex.”

 

“Of course, love,” Louis tells her before Harry can get a word in otherwise. “But bring in the rest of the flowers for me, will you?”

 

Marina nods and scurries off to grab the flowers, roses presumably. Louis is not quite predictable, but he is consistent. Although Harry is pretty confident about that, he is not confident in his knowledge of Marina’s classmates.

 

“Alex?” Harry asks to no one in particular. “Who is this Alex bloke?”

 

“I've never heard of him,” Louis replies with decent credibility as he has picked Marina up from school plenty of times in the past.

 

“Alluring Alex… Who is this child?”

 

By the time he asks his second question, Marina has returned with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Charmingly, they are indeed roses. Harry takes them from Marina graciously, thanking the two of them again. He would compliment the choice in flowers, Harry has let his love for roses slip several times in the past, but he's far too curious about whoever Alex is.

 

Marina starts giggling like crazy when Harry reiterates his question. Harry looks to Louis for explanation, as Louis seems to be in on everything this morning, but Louis looks just as lost. Harry is mildly proud that it's not that he's been left out of everything lately.

 

“Alex is the prettiest girl in my class,” Marina explains, oblivious to the raise of Harry’s eyebrows. “Louis said that you like roses because they're pretty like you, so she must like roses, too.”

 

At the mention of his own quote, Louis ducks his head, blushing slightly as if he's a schoolboy after first confessing his infatuation. Harry would find it more ludicrous if he wasn't so caught up in the story.

 

“I'm sure she’ll love it if it's from you,” Harry tells her, lightly brushing his fingers through her dark hair.

 

Then there's a silence. A silence in which Louis would normally say something rather snarky but still endearing all the same. A silence in which Louis would normally grab whoever is closest to him and start tickling them, coercing whoever is left to join or become the next victim. A silence that Louis would fill on any normal day. That's Harry’s first clue.

 

Harry has never been great at picking up clues. In fact, he’s horrible at scavenger hunts for that exact reason. Fortunately, Marina is very adept at them, so Harry hasn't had to provide much assistance.

 

“Marina, will you fetch the tea from the kitchen?”

 

Marina nods without even hearing the last half of the sentence. Harry finds it odd that Louis would send Marina to bring tea with no help, but when he tries to get up and help her, Louis stops him. That's Harry's second clue.

 

“Harry, when I first saw Marina on the top of that escalator, I never thought that I would fall head over heels with her worried father. But then we met, and I saw in you and Marina something that I knew I could not let got of, a true family. Of course, I didn't know it yet, but that family had just been broken. But it took less than an hour to realize that although the family was on the mend, the love was only growing.”

 

Marina walks back into the room slowly, balancing something Harry can't be arsed to look at yet. He's too busy clasping Louis’ hands, searching his eyes for any explanation. Louis continues.

 

“And then I spent time with you alone and discovered that it wasn't just Marina who was afraid to take that step and leave the mess behind her, in fear of what might happen if she were to misstep or time her step poorly. But you did it. You both took that step, and I was fortunate enough to be able to help you both in that process.”

 

The bed shifts a bit when Marina sits down next to Harry.

 

“Now I'm sat here making ridiculous metaphors instead of getting to the point,” Louis jokes nervously. Harry smiles, brushing a tear off of his own cheek. “What I'm trying to say is that you and Marina mean everything to me. I never want to make you cry, and I would never forgive myself if I let you go… Although you're crying right now which is throwing me off because I haven't said anything yet, but I swear I don't intend to let you go.”

 

Harry laughs again, but this time, a little hand reaches up to wipe away his warm tears. Harry can't even bring himself to thank her, only laughs more.

 

“I love you both so much. I want to thank you for letting me join your little family and I… I want to know if you would like to make it official. Will you marry me, Harry?”

 

On cue, Marina pops the box that she's been holding open to reveal a sparkly silver ring. Harry doesn't even look at the ring. He looks at the sparkle in Marina’s eyes and then the nervous blush on Louis’ face. He looks at what has become his life, who will become his life.

 

A dry sob escapes from Harry's mouth as he nods, hands over his mouth. Despite the position of his hands, Louis and Marina can see his beaming smile.

 

“Yes!” Harry chokes out.

 

Louis pulls him into a hug, hands shakily holding Harry's waist. He smiles and winks at Marina in thanks for helping him pull it off. Marina knows that Harry would never have said no anyway.

 

“And before you worry, I made sure to get Marina’s permission first,” Louis assures Harry.

 

Harry laughs, just short of a gleeful cackle, before reaching an arm out and pulling Marina into the hug as well. Marina holds tight to the ring, but holds tighter to her new family. It's her first family hug, the first time she has been a part of a loving family with more than one person.

 

“If Marina thinks you're worth marrying then I must really be lucky,” Harry muses jokingly.

 

He sits back on the bed, gazing at Louis before placing his hand in front of Marina so that she can put the ring on his finger. Louis can't stop smiling at the sight, cheeks beginning to hurt from so much grinning.

 

Louis has a lot to smile about. He's engaged to the love of his life with the permission of the girl he has begun to consider his daughter as well. It's as if Louis has reached the end of his own personal fairy tale. The only difference is that he had to fight a monster who had already done his damage. Not to mention, Louis’ story doesn't end here. In fact this cannot be a story book at all, for the ending does not come at the beginning.

 

Yet Louis’ beginning sits in front of him, hugging and ogling the ring on Harry's finger.

 

Harry looks over to meet Louis’ gaze, quickly coming in for another hug. This one is accompanied by a kiss while Marina still holds Harry's hand so that she can twirl the ring. The sun catches the ring, creating bursts of light and brilliant rainbows.

 

“Happy Valentine's Day.”

 

_oh, Valentine's Day is worth celebrating now_ , Harry thinks. _Valentine's Day is more than worth celebrating._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess of metaphors and symbolism. I still can't spell the word escalaters, but that's okay.
> 
> Let me know what you think! (If what you think is positive. I don't handle criticism well...)  
>  
> 
> twitter: cozyrosyharry


End file.
